fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GreyFang82/Possible D-9341 Profile
What is the purpose of this blog I wanted to make a profile for D-9341 from the SCP Containment Breach Game, I tried to make an objective profile for him and I'd like to get your guys' opinion on it and if it could be accepted. If there are any problems like with ratings or justifications, or maybe the fact I cannot make the profile in the first place, then please post it in the comments or my wall. Actual Profile Summary D-9341 is the player character in the game SCP Containment Breach, in the start of the game little to nothing is known about him or his background until the breach occurs. By using SCP-1162 , multiple items connected to his past come out including a torn up Level 4 Researcher Personnel Badge with the name “Benjamin Oliver ---ker” on it. The player also comments on how the person on the badge looks just like him. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown Name: D-9341 Origin: SCP Containment Breach Gender: Male Age: Somewhere in his 30s Classification: Class D Personnel, Former Level 4 Foundation Researcher, Human Powers and Abilities: A Limited Form of Time Manipulation (See notes), and a form of Immortality (See notes) | all the previous along with Resistance to both Mind Manipulation (via SCP-714) and Disease Manipulation (via Hazmat Suit), Healing (via SCP-500 and Strange Bottle), Enhanced Senses (via Refined Night-Vision Goggles), Durability Negation (via Strange Bottle, Liquid Death, and Acids), BFR (via SCP-1499 and Strange Bottle), Summoning 12 fluid ounces of many things from SCP-294 , such as : Liquid Courage, Liquid Sadness, Liquid Anger, Liquid Fear, Liquid Amnesia, Liquid Death, Liquid Pain, and Acids of different kinds including the acid produced by SCP-106 Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown, can bypass durability in numerous ways Speed: Unknown, Likely Normal Human | Unknown, Likley Normal Human, Slower Reaction Time while using SCP-714 Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown, Street Level with Ballistic Vest Stamina: Average Human | Average Human, Very Low while Using SCP-714, Peak Human while Using Refined Gasmask (even when wearing SCP-714) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: *Refined Gasmask (A gasmask put through SCP-914 either on fine or very fine which increases physical stamina greatly) *SCP-500 (Can cure any disease, and heal wounds) *SCP-714 (A Jade ring that when put on severely reduces the user’s stamina, mental capacity, and reaction speed) *Ballistic Vest (Protects user from gunshots) *Refined Night-Vision Goggles (allows user to know the distance of any entity nearby along with the ability to see invisible objects as well) *SCP-1499 (when worn, the mask sends the wearer to a pocket dimension for as long as the user wears it) *Strange Bottle (is created when a first aid kit is put through SCP-914 on very fine, upon use it has a chance of having 1 of 4 effects: Causing Nausea, Healing, Internal Bleeding, or sending the user to a pocket dimension) *Hazmat Suit (Allows the wearer to handle dangerous microbes without risk of infection) *12 Fluid Ounced Cups full of Any Number of these things produced by SCP-294 Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Genius due to in the past being a Level 4 Foundation Researcher | Unknown likely Genius, Lower when using SCP-714 Weaknesses: All the normal weaknesses of a human, like: *Can Bleed out *Vital Areas such as the Heart, Brain, or Spine *Tires rather quickly *Refined Gasmask limits the user’s field of vision *SCP-714 severely reduces Intelligence, Reaction Time, and Stamina while worn Notes: *If D-9341 contains SCP-106 before exiting through Gate A , the ending audio heavily implies that the Saving and Loading mechanics of the game are literally happening allowing the user to travel back in time with future information both manually induced or automatically when D-9341 dies. *Due to the game’s nature of the saving and loading mechanics, as long as one save file exists D-9341 can turn back time giving a form of Immortality Key: Without Equipment | With Equipment and Prep Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts